


Underneath The Facade

by theageoldquestion



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:38:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5635831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theageoldquestion/pseuds/theageoldquestion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Effie comes more quietly with Haymitch than with anyone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underneath The Facade

Effie comes more quietly with Haymitch than with anyone else. A series of small jerks followed by a short exhale of breath.

It’s not a spectacle, nothing like the numerous other forgettable Capitol affairs. No sounds of decadence and self-made hedonism. No airs of feminine playfulness or fantasy. 

No props, no Illusions. Only animalistic need. 

It’s rough and feral, a whirlwind of energy that rolls over, and over in waves and leaves you breathless, and craving more. Sprawled over counter tops, pinned against walls and reflected onto bathroom mirrors. It’s potent and angry but never quick. Skin cools and warms back up, pulled, and stretched taut, and for a glorious moment the only thing on your mind is the rhythm of your heartbeats and the sweat he licks from your neck.

It feels like salvation. 

Never in Capitol bedsheets, never without something to drown out the noise. 

You know each other far too well. He knows how many fingers to use, when you like them in your mouth and when to curl them just right. Knows how to tease you slowly and unwaveringly until you finally snap and pull him into you. Knows the way you like to have your tongue sucked. How to draw patterns onto your thighs, tug at your folds and suckle on your clit. Knows you adore his stubble, and that you’re secretly filthy, depraved and angry, so angry at the world. Knows you’d like nothing more than to have him fuck you brutally on your knees with him pulling roughly at your hair in front of President Snow than to have another child interviewed. 

He knows how to touch you when your breasts become tender just before that time of the month. The soft way you like your back to be stroked and your hair to be played with, and secretly tucked behind your ears. Knows how to make you melt with one glance, one touch, one word and why to never, ever leave a mark on your skin.

He knows to ignore the propaganda that spits out of your mouth.

She knows the sharper the nails the better. She knows the spots on his chest that makes him sweat. Knows the tendons on his neck that make his breath become rough, which firmness of grip to use and the kisses that make him shudder. Knows how to create goose bumps along his thighs, and the strength hidden in his back. Knows her mouth is his favourite thing about her. Knows he loves it when she gags. 

She knows why he can never close his eyes for longer than a moment. Why it sometimes takes longer to finish than usual and sometimes not at all. Knows then to act unperturbed and selfishly whisper “my turn then” and get him to make her come so hard the bite marks radiate from his shoulder. She knows he will corner her days later for the sole purpose of erasing that previous dip in masculinity. Knows caressing his ear makes him sigh so contentedly she wishes she could bottle it up and keep it forever. 

She knows to ignore the barbs of cruelty and the pretence of indifference. 

She knows about the poison that has tarred his soul and haunts his dreams. The one that doesn’t come from a bottle. 

He knows about the art of deception and trickery that doesn’t come from makeup and tinkling enthusiasms.

There’s a pull, an unyielding, magnetic attraction that for countless reason neither should have dared to recognise, but has been going on for so long it’s impossible to imagine a life without it. A need to wholly consume this sarcastic, roguish man, with gorgeous grey eyes, a brain so sharp it needed to be lulled, and hands that make you so wet you clench involuntarily when he rips his bread at the dinner table.

He notices the look in your eye, and looks away inconspicuously. Acting as insolent as ever. His fingers dip into the amber liquid and slowly circle the rim of his glass, while no one else feels the changing air in the room.

Effie comes more quietly than with anyone else, and she couldn’t picture it any other way.


End file.
